Bed
by Kazue Tsubasa
Summary: In which Tsuna comes home from a 2 month long mission but his tutor was nowhere to be found. Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Pairing : R27 [One-Shot] [Complete]


**Title : Bed**

**Summary : In which Tsuna comes home from a 2 month long mission. But his tutor was nowhere to be found. Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Pairing : R27 [One-Shot] [Complete]  
**

**Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Pairing : R27.**

**Rating : K+**

**A/N Hello there! Thank you for giving this story a chance by clicking it! Yes, this is another R27 fic! XD Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Welcome back, Decimo-sama." A few maid bowed at the brunette. "Would you like to take a rest now or do you prefer a bath? Dinner is in an hour." The maid asked the brunette.

"Neither, I would like to find my guardians now. You may leave now, I'm fine by myself." The brunette smiled at the maid.

"Yes, Decimo-sama. I shall take my leave." The maid then proceeded to walk away.

The brunette loosened his tie and walked through the corridors. As he walked past, he glanced up at the beautifully framed photo. It was a group photo of his guardian and him as well as his tutor. He smiled slightly. He was really happy to be able to have such a family.

He sighed. He was just back from a 2 month long mission and he really missed his Family. Even though he was really tired, he rather spend some time with his family.

But to his surprise, all his guardians aren't in their own room. He sighed again and asked around. Apparently, the maid said all his guardians had already went out and headed to the dining room. He then quickened his steps and walked to the dining room.

When he arrived in front of the big brown oak door, he turned the door knob and went in. All his guardians were there and all of them turned their attention to their boss when he entered. They were all waiting for their boss, they knew their boss would like to spend time with all of them whenever he comes back from a long mission. So all of them gathered here.

"Welcome back, Jyuudaime!" His loyal right hand man was the one who greeted him first. He stood up and bowed.

"Yo Tsuna!" And the followed by his cheerful left hand.

"Sawada! Good to see you to the extreme!" His always enthusiastic Sun Guardian greeted him next.

"Kufufufu~"His male Mist Guardian greeted him with his creepy laugh.

"Hn…" The raven grunted.

"B-Bossu…" The shy girl said as he looked up from her trident to her boss.

"Tsuna-nii!" The teen greeted happily.

He smiled brightly as all of them. Seeing them all washed away all his exhaustion.

"Good to see you all as well." The brunette proceed to sit down on his seat. " So, how have you all been?"

"As your right hand man, I'm-" The silverette sitting next to the brunette was the first one to say something but was cut off by someone.

"Tsuna-nii! Baka-dera was mean to me when you're not here!" The teen whined.

"Oi, shut up Ahoshi!" The silverette retorted immediately, not wanting his beloved boss to think he was doing a bad job while he wasn't around.

"Maa, maa, Stop arguing both of you!"

But of course, they didn't listen to what the Rain Guardian just said. The bickering got louder and louder, and slowly everyone joined, in a way. And then the brunette sighed again when dynamites were in the air, bombs were present as well and then he could see some lightning crackling once in a while. Illusions appeared all over the room and then he could hear a 'Kamikorosu' before the sound of metal clashing can be heard. There were also loud yells of 'EXTREME!'

But he was still happy to see all this, he missed this scene a lot. But then something hit him. There's something different.

"Hey you guys!" The brunette said in a loud voice, trying to get his guardians attention. But it was futile. No one listened to him.

"Hey all of you!" The brunette tried raising his voice higher.

But still the same result. The only one who wasn't involved with their fights, Chrome was getting worried as she see the changes in his boss's expression.

"I. SAID. STOP. IT." The brunette said in a very irritated tone. He stood up and banged his hand on the table. The table was slightly cracked. Everyone's attention were turned back to him and they stop their actions.

"Now. I would like to ask. Have any of you seen Reborn?" He sighed and plopped back down at his seat.

"Um…No, Jyuudaime , I'm sorry I couldn't help you! As your-"

"Next." The brunette was too tired to hear his normal 'As your right hand man' crap so he cut the silverette's word short.

"Ahaha, haven't seen him as well." The Rain Guardian who was next to the Storm said immediately.

"No, Bossu…" The female Mist Guardian shook her head.

"No to the extreme!"

"Haven't seen the annoying Reborn today, Tsuna-nii!"

The raven merely shook his head.

"Kufufufu, the answer is no Tsunayoshi-kun." The pineap- I mean Mukuro said as his trident disappeared into the mist.

"Alright, it's fine." The brunette sighed. "Now sit down and let's eat dinner."

All of them nodded and went back to their own seats.

The dinner was quite relaxing and quiet. Everyone knew not to anger their boss when he snapped plus he was only back from the mission.

The brunette enjoyed the dinner. He stood up and said his 'Good night' to all of them and walked out of the dining room.

He was really exhausted now that one would think he will head straight back to his room. But, no. He walked around, from floor to floor, from room to room, asking every butler and maid he met along the way.

His aim was only one.

Reborn.

Now, where in the world is his tutor?! He was getting frustrated as he reached the last floor of the mansion. He frowned. Last place he had to check. Kitchen.

He went straight to the kitchen. The raven sometimes stay there for a long time for a cup of espresso. So he opened the door to the kitchen with high hopes that he will be able to see the raven. But still, he wasn't there.

Argh! Just where is he!

The brunette finally gave up and went back to his room. He had tried to find him everywhere! He didn't miss any place. He's definitely going to complain the next time he sees him.

He opened the door to his room and went in. It was dark but he could see the way, it was his room after all. He took off his suit and tie and threw it at the floor. And then he took of his shoes and socks as he walked closer to the bed. He glanced at the bed.

Ah…The soft and comfortable bed. It was heaven. One of the thing the brunette missed a lot was also his bed.

He nearly jumped into his huge bed when he saw something. Someone. He let out a long sigh.

His bed was occupied.

So he was here all along?!

On his bed was a man with curly sideburns, sleeping soundly and peacefully.

He mentally screamed in frustration. So he was here all along when I was looking for him around the mansion , forgetting all my exhaustion and refused to go back to my room to rest, just to find him here, IN. HIS. ROOM?!

He sighed once again before getting on the bed. And then a pair of big hands crept it's way to the brunette's arms and pulled him closer. Then the brunette could feel warms and strong arms wrapping around him.

The brunette pouted and said, "Why are you on my bed, Reborn?"

"Because your bed has your scent." The raven answered. "I like sleeping here."

"Doesn't that make you a pervert?" The brunette turned around and said.

"I always am." The brunette snuggled closer to the raven."Why do you come in so late, Tsuna?" The raven knew the brunette's schedule, he should have been back before dinner.

"If it wasn't for you, I could have come back sooner." The brunette sighed as he hugged the raven.

"Oh? So you had been looking for me?" The raven asked in an amused tone. The brunette swear he could see the smirk on the raven's face.

"Hai, hai." The brunette answered tiredly.

The smirk on the raven's face grew wider. "So you missed me that much, huh?"

"O-Of course not!" The brunette shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" The brunette was determined.

The Hitman sighed. "You're so not cute."

"W-What?"

"It could have been really nice if you admitted you missed me. Your dishonesty is so not cute." The Hitman said as he loosened the grip on the brunette. "Have a good rest, Dame-Tsuna." The raven sat up abruptly.

"I-I'm not cute in the first pl- R-Reborn?"

"I guess since you don't miss me, I'll be leaving now." The raven stood up.

"W-Wait!" The brunette sat up too. He grabbed the raven's hand to prevent him from leaving. "D-Don't leave!" The brunette blurted out the words without thinking. The raven stood there without moving as he smiled.

And then there was a silence.

The brunette knew what the raven wants. "...Fine, you sadistic bastard..." The brunette sighed. "...I-I missed you alright? S-So don't leave..." The brunette blushed slightly.

"Alright." The raven smiled and went back to the bed. He ruffled the brunette's fluffy hair and said, "I missed you too, Tsuna." And then he planted a kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"You really are a sadist." The brunette murmured.

"But you still love me nevertheless." The raven hugged the brunette tightly and sucked in the sweet scent of the brunette.

"..." The brunette pouted as he snuggled closer to the raven. "Good night Reborn."

"Good night, Tsuna." The raven whispered into the brunette's ear.

The brunette loved his bed, but to think he could find his lover on his bed as well. It was like a bonus. The brunette felt thoroughly comfortable that night.

* * *

**End~ Review please! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
